


Small Bump

by iwanttobeyoursnow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttobeyoursnow/pseuds/iwanttobeyoursnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot based off of the Ed Sheeran song.</p><p>It's not great but for some reason I like it haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bump

Harry sat up straight as the front door to the flat closed with a faint bang. “Louis? Is that you, love?” Louis had disappeared early that morning, leaving Harry with some pathetic excuse about running to the shops. He had been bewildered and frantic however, and so when he left their shared home only to return much later that evening, Harry was distressed to say the least. 

“Yeah, Haz. It’s just… just me.” A mellow reply came from the corridor. Immediately, alarm coursed throughout Harry, who proceeded to leap out of his seat as he hurried into the entryway of the flat. To say that Harry was met with the most adorable sight ever would be an understatement. 

Louis was stood there, a dazed look splayed across his features, as if he were trapped in some sort of enchanted fairly-tale world. He donned a pair of his signature toms, paired with a pair of black skinny jeans, and finished off with one of Harry’s sweatshirts, which was a little too big for him. His hair was standing up in all directions, looking exactly as it had when he had first gotten up this morning, and he had his arms wrapped around his torso protectively.

Harry approached the fragile boy with trepidation. “What is it, Boo?”

“Harry, I’m… I don’t even know how the fuck it’s possible and I can totally understand if you want to leave and never have a part of whatever is going on here and I’m really sorry and I understand if you hate me and—”

Harry cut off Louis’ self-deprecating words by stepping forwards and wrapping both of his arms lovingly around the smaller boy. “Shh, babe.” Harry rubbed comforting circles into Louis’ back when his boyfriend refused to remove his arms from where they were placed around himself, but choosing to reciprocate Harry’s hug by leaning into him ever so slightly. “Why would I ever leave you, Lou? Let alone hate you? Nothing you could ever do would make me hate you. Not in a million years, Louis. I love you. With all my heart. With everything I have. Tell me what’s wrong, Boo? We can sort through whatever it is together, no matter how bad, because I will never love you any less than I do right this second.”

Louis pulled out of Harry’s embrace slightly to look into his boyfriends eyes. Harry, not yet ready to let go, kept his arms loosely wrapped around Louis. “You really mean that?” Harry nodded. “Promise?”

Harry looked down at the fragmented boy in front of him and there was only one answer he could possibly imagine giving him. “Yes. Of course I do, Boo. Of course I do.” Harry stared straight into Louis’ timid eyes, attempting to convey his true feelings toward the younger boy as much as possible. It seemed to work, because a minute later Louis opened his mouth to speak again, and those three words changed the two boys’ life forever. 

“Harry, I’m… pregnant.”

——

9 weeks

To Louis’ surprise, Harry had not one bad thing to say about the news. In fact, the younger boy had been no less than ecstatic at the prospect of becoming a father. And to make that step with the man he loved more than anyone else in the entire world just seemed… right. And that was why Louis was excited for the arrival of their new-born child. It’s not as if Louis hadn’t known how marvelous of a father Harry would make before he heard his reaction to the news, but it was that reaction that eradicated any fears that Louis may have subconsciously conjured. Harry would be a brilliant father, even better than he was boyfriend.

Even more surprisingly, the rest of the lads took it just as well as Harry had. Many festivities were soon planned, surrounding the child’s awaited entrance into the world. Harry and Louis had told the lads one week after Louis had originally told Harry, which ended up being right around the time of Louis’ 8-week-scan. That same night, a fight broke out between Liam, Zayn, and Niall over who would be named god-father. The three boys had almost come to blows over it, as they playfully wrestled across the floor of the Tomlinson-Styles’ living room. Louis had sat tucked into Harry’s side on the sofa, watching his three best mates muck about, as he cuddled with his boyfriend. He didn’t think he could possibly be more content than in that moment right there.

He was wrong.

——

11 weeks

Louis had come home one day from having lunch with his mum out in the heart of London. The atmosphere had been extremely hectic with everyone in the large city bustling around, trying to get their Christmas shopping done. Louis arrived to their flat extremely exhausted and ready for a soothing bubble bath followed by a long night of snuggling with Harry on the sofa, watching a string of crappy chick-flicks. However, he was not prepared for the sight that met him as he entered the living room of his flat.

There laid a sleeping Harry, sprawled across the sofa with his back to him, laptop precariously balanced atop his lap. Louis moved closer to move the laptop to safety before any damage ensued, and his heart almost melted at the windows open on the screen. Harry had been looking up cribs, baby clothes, multiple toys, and just about every material possession you can think of that a young child would want to be happy. Louis placed the laptop down on the coffee table beside him, before leaning down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.

——

12 weeks

“What about Henry?”

“Nah…”

“Ok, how about Arthur?”

“Harry, where are you getting these names from?”

“I don’t know… I just like the sound of Arthur. You know, like the King.”

“Harry, I’m not naming our child after some legend.”

“Fine…”

“Anyways, she’s going to be a girl.”

“How do you know? You don’t find out the gender until 16 weeks, at the very earliest.”

“Cos I… wait, Harry, how did you know that?”

“I may have been doing some research. I can’t help it, I’m just so excited!”

“Aww babe,” Louis leaned forward to capture Harry’s lips in a chaste kiss before settling back down on the floor across from him.

“So, how do you know our baby’s a girl?”

“Cos I can just feel it, Haz. I can’t describe it exactly, I just… I just know.”

“Ok, Lou. How about… Emily?”

“No…”

“Rosalind?”

“God, no.”

“Ermm… how about…” Harry paused for a moment, his face visibly brightening as a large grin spread across the length of his face. “Darcey,” he breathed out.

Slowly a grin almost identical to Harry’s found its way onto Louis’ face. “Darcey,” he repeated. “I like that.”

——

14 weeks

Harry was on his way out for the day, meeting up with some of his old friends from Holmes Chapel that were in London for the weekend. He was just about to leave when he decided to run back and grab a jacket from his room. As he entered the bedroom he shared with Louis, he came to an abrupt halt in the doorway, a breath catching in his throat. Louis was stood in front of the mirror, shirt hiked up to his chest as he examined his stomach in the mirror. Harry could do nothing but stand there and watch the smaller boy prod around in an attempt to feel something. To feel their baby.

Harry had no idea how long he had stood there watching Louis, gone completely unnoticed by the preoccupied boy before his phone went off, harsh vibrations ripping through the silence. Louis jumped as he turned around, shirt falling back down to cover himself as he glared at Harry. Harry was quick to silence his phone before turning back to his boyfriend, a cheeky smirk now playing across his face. 

“How long have you been watching me, Haz?”

Harry blushed.

“A while, then?”

Harry didn’t speak, too concentrated on staring at the shirt where Louis’ skin had been previously exposed. Louis noted to where Harry was staring and timidly asked, “Do you… do you want to feel? I mean… I’m pretty sure there’s not actually anything to feel but I think I’ve started showing and—”

Harry cut off his boyfriend’s rambling by stepping forward and placing his hand under Louis’ shirt, onto his bare stomach. He felt the faint outline of a bump there, as if Louis just had a food-baby, but Harry knew that was their child. A smile danced across his lips as he rubbed his large hands across the older boy’s stomach. Louis too smiled at the warmth that spread throughout him at Harry’s caring touch.

——

16 weeks

Louis had been throwing up all morning. He had tried drinking and eating, but every time he did, the bile that spewed up just became worse and worse. He tried taking some tablets, but nothing worked to calm the unrest in his stomach. Louis insisted that he was fine, that it was completely normal to have this sort of reaction to the pregnancy. But Harry was not having any chances. He immediately phoned the hospital and set up a meeting for Louis with his doctor. Harry was not taking any chances when the good health of the two most important people in his life grew questionable. 

The best Harry could do was get a session in two days at 9 A.M. Harry just prayed that nothing went wrong between then and the appointment.

The next day, Louis appeared to miraculously improve. He was able to keep down everything he ate, and had not thrown up since the previous morning. It seemed as though Louis was right, it was just a normal side-affect of the pregnancy. So, somehow, Louis convinced Harry to cancel the appointment. He was fine, after all.

——

17 weeks

Louis clutched his stomach and groaned in agony. He didn’t know what was wrong, he’d never had pains like this before, and he knew it wasn’t typical in a pregnancy. “Harry! Harry, help me!” Within seconds, Harry barged into the room, eyes open wide in panic as he looked for Louis. He found him, sprawled across the floor, curled up into the fetal position, arms wrapped around himself.

“What’s wrong, Boo Bear? I’m right here. I’m here for you.”

“It hurts Harry, it… it hurts.” Louis hiccupped through his sobs, eyes screwed shut as he tried his best to shut out the pain. He had a tight grip on his stomach and wouldn’t cease even when his boyfriend attempted to remove his arms to get a better look at what was causing Louis so much pain.

Taking one last glance at the quaking boy in front of him, Harry whipped out his mobile and rapidly rang for assistance. First, he called 999, arranging an ambulance to transport his boyfriend to the closest hospital. Next, he called the rest of the boys to inform them of Louis’ turn of health. They all attempted to send him calming messages of support, but none of them broke through the heart wrenching sounds of Louis’ sobs and cries of pain.

——

18 weeks

Louis had been in the hospital for a week now. The doctor’s were unsure of what exactly went wrong, but the result had been fatal. Louis was able to pull through successfully, but not with Darcey. She had perished at 17 weeks and 2 days. Louis was going in for operation today, to remove their deceased child from the womb.

‘Some bodies just don’t have the ability to bear a child.’ That’s what they had been told. That’s also the last time Harry had seen Louis. Louis hadn’t reacted well to the news. Of course he hadn’t. He had become an empty shell, blocking out all those who tried to visit him. He wouldn’t speak to Harry, and of the other boys, or even his mum and sisters. Louis refused to speak to the nurses and doctors, even. Harry had been informed by one of the night nurses that the only person Louis seemed to be responding to was Darcey. At night he would lay in the hospital, caressing his stomach, whispering broken apologies to their child.

Harry hadn’t left the hospital since that day either. He had refused to. The only thing he could do was sit and wait. Even if Louis’ couldn’t bear to face him yet, Harry knew that he couldn’t leave. He had to wait until Louis was ready, and he would be right there beside him.

——

It was not until four days after the operation that Louis allowed Harry to see him. Only Harry. He wasn’t ready to face the rest of the world. A nurse that had gotten to know Harry extremely well since their time in the hospital ran into the waiting room one night at around 5P.M. to share the news with the young lad.

“He’s ready to see you…” Is all she managed to get out before Harry was racing past her into the hospital room, ready to see his boyfriend.

The first thing he noticed was how small Louis looked. Harry swore that Louis had never looked that small before. Next thing was how tired Louis looked. Dark circles loomed under his eyes, giving a grey appearance to his face. But most of all, Harry just saw how splintered Louis had become. The small boy looked as if he were about to break apart any moment.

Harry surged forward, grabbing hold of Louis tightly in his arms. At the sudden contact, Louis couldn’t hold himself together any longer. Tears began to flow freely from his eyes, soaking into the shoulder of Harry’s t-shirt. Harry cried, too. Letting go of two weeks of pent up emotions. Letting everything out, because Harry didn’t know what to do anymore. The pair remained in each other’s arms for an unknown amount of time as they sobbed, too wrapped up in each other and the exaltation of every single ounce of sadness they had felt since their daughter’s death.

——

One Year Later…

“This next song is something that I wrote a little over a year ago. It’s never been played live before, and we’ve never sung it before in front of anyone else. So… forgive us if it sounds a little off, but we hope you enjoy. This song is dedicated to my darling Darcey.” Harry announced their next song to the crowd. Although no one knew of the tragedy that had struck the couple, as the boys had thought it best to keep it from the media, for Louis’ sake, Harry felt the need to dedicate it to his child, even if the boys of One Direction were the only ones who knew who Darcey really was.

The familiar beat of the song began playing in the background as Harry took the front of the stage.

“You’re just a small bump unborn, in four months you’re brought to life.  
You might be left with my hair, but you’ll have your mother’s eyes.  
I’ll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now you’re a scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump, in four months you’re brought to life.  
I’ll whisper quietly, I’ll give you nothing but truth,  
If you’re not inside me, I’ll put my future in you.

You are my one and only, you can wrap your fingers ‘round my thumb and hold me tight,  
You are my one and only, you can wrap your fingers ‘round my thumb and hold me tight,  
And you’ll be alright.

You’re just a small bump unknown, you’ll grow into your skin.  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice.  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide a small bump, in Four months you’ll open your eyes.  
And I’ll hold you tightly, and tell you nothing but truth,  
If you’re not inside me, I’ll put my future in you.

You are my one and only, you can wrap your fingers ‘round my thumb and hold me tight,  
You are my one and only, you can wrap your fingers ‘round my thumb and hold me tight,  
And you’ll be alright.

‘Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.  
Maybe you were needed up there but we’re still un-aware as why.”


End file.
